


Mencintaimu, seperti Mencintai Dunia

by tealdrops



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Past mentions of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealdrops/pseuds/tealdrops
Summary: Hangyul menceritakan tentang keempat elemennya.





	Mencintaimu, seperti Mencintai Dunia

Keduanya sedang duduk berdua, menikmati damai. Mendengarkan suara desir ombak yang menabrak karang. Angin semilir mengusak rambut kedua pemuda itu, mendinginkan tubuh lewat angin malam, hingga yang lebih muda harus menguburkan dirinya lebih dalam pelukan lelaki yang sedari tadi merengkuhnya erat.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi keduanya, untuk bangun pada dini hari, mencari tempat di suatu puncak dimana mereka bisa mendengar desir ombak, menghitung bintang, dan membaringkan diri di tanah kering. 

Mencari tempat dimana cinta mereka berdua bisa sepenuhnya disaksikan oleh alam yang tidak pernah tidur. Dibawah olok sinar bintang, Seungyoun akan mencumbu Hangyul, mengacuhkan desir ombak yang mengelukan suara mereka. 

Dibawah saksi bintang, ditemani dengan api unggun yang Seugyoun tidak pernah lupa untuk buat karena Hangyul sering kedinginan, mereka akan bercerita. Bertukar pikiran, mengajarkan satu sama lain akan dunia yang terus berubah. Memuntahkan perasaan, layaknya sekarang.

“Gyul.” Panggil pemuda yang menjadi senderan lelaki lebih kecil. “Kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku?” Seungyoun melanjutkan pertanyannya. Sudah terlalu lama ia menyimpan tanya, Seungyoun hanya ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat dirinya mendapatkan Hangyul.

Hangyul, lelaki dengan senyum termanis dan mata terindah.

Lelaki di pelukannya mendongak keatas, ingin melihat rupa dari kekasihnya, “Kenapa emangnya?” tanya nya kembali. Karena tidak biasanya Seungyoun menanyakan hal-hal yang bersifat ‘kenapa’.

Seungyoun mengecup kening lelaki di pelukannya, membuat Hangyul merengek, karena kecupannya basah, “Karena aku penasaran.”

“Kenapa penasaran?” tekan Hangyul lagi, lagipula suara Seungyoun merdu. 

Seungyoun tersenyum, “Karena nyali ku pernah ciut sebelum aku berani nge-klaim kamu sebagai milikku. Karena kayaknya, semua orang yang pernah memiliki kamu begitu hebat,” Seungyoun menghela nafasnya pelan, “Aku takut aku ga cukup.” 

Hangyul mendudukan dirinya dengan tegak, menoleh ke arah Seungyoun, “Kok bisa sampe mikir gitu?” Hangyul mendekat ke arah Seungyoun, masuk lagi ke dalam pelukan sekali membawa Seungyoun untuk berbaring di tikar yang sudah mereka gelar. Hangyul menaruh dagunya di dada Seungyoun, menatap kekasihnya dengan mata yang berbinar. 

“Insecurities, sayang,” Seungyoun menjawab, membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh lembut bulu mata Hangyul yang kerap menyapu pipinya, “I’m loud, not confident.” tambah Seungyoun. 

Hangyul ikut bermain, menarikan jari-jemarinya di pipi Seungyoun, membiarkan angin malam menerpa mereka berdua, “But I love it when you’re loud.” sanggah Hangyul. 

Sengyoun terkekeh, ia mengambil tangan yang bermain di pipinya, mencium jari-jemari Hangyul, “I know.” Ia meletakkan tangan Hangyul diatas perutnya, “Tell me then, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama aku? Kenapa kamu terima ucapan rasa cintaku, hari itu setelah kita berdua main ke pantai.” 

Hangyul menyamankan dirinya di samping Seungyoun, menggunakan bahu bidang itu sebagai sandaran kepalanya, “Hem… okay. Aku suka kamu karena kamu, mirip seperti dunia yang ingin aku cintai.” jawab Hangyul santai, matanya tidak lagi menatap Seungyoun, melainkan ke langit yang gelap. 

Suara api yang membakar kayu dengan renyah memenuhi malam mereka, “Kenapa aku bisa mirip dunia?” bisik Seungyoun. Penasaran, Seungyoun benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa. 

“Karena dunia punya elemen-elemen gitu kan, jadi ya…” Jawab Hangyul, namun kalimatnya tidak selesai. Terputus, seperti Hangyul tidak yakin ingin menyelesaikan untaian pikirannya atau tidak.

“Terus?” Seungyoun ingin mendengar sisanya.

“Ya terus gitu, aku suka elemen-elemen itu.” Hangyul menjawab seadanya. Jika ia harus menjelaskan, akan terlalu panjang. 

Seungyoun mengelus rambut Hangyul perlahan, “Gamau jelasin ke aku kenapa?” Seungyoun sadar bahwa Hangyul menghindari pandangan matanya, “Lagian elemen apa sih, kok aku bingung?” tanya Seungyoun lagi. Jawaban yang ia terima adalah Hangyul yang mengikik geli, menyembunyikan tawa indahnya di bahu Seungyoun.

“Jangan ketawa ya tapi.” ancam Hangyul bercanda, setelah Seungyoun meyakinkan Hangyul, barulah yang lebih muda menjawab, “Pernah nonton Avatar ga?” tanya Hangyul kepada Seungyoun, ucapannya serius.

“Avatar? Yang biru bukan? Yang orang gede-gede terus yang kalo ngomong I love you ngomongnya jadi I see you?” tanya Seungyoun kembali.

Hangyul menggeleng sebal, merengek ke bahu Seungyoun, “Ih bukaaan yang Avatar the Legend of Aang itu loh.” Hangyul berusaha membuat Seungyoun ingat akan kartun masa kecil Hangyul, “Yang pengendali api, tanah, air, sama angin.”

“Orang sunda? Kok panggilannya aa’?” Seungyoun bingung.

Hangyul memukul pelan dada Seungyoun, “Ih nyebelin! Jangan bercanda, masa gatau Avatar the Legend of Aang? Kecewa ih, padahal kamu mirip Zuko.” Hangyul mencebik, Seungyoun mencuri satu ciuman. Hangyul mengelak selagi cuek akan pertanyaan Seungyoun yang menanyakan Zuko itu siapa.

“Yaudah jelasin dulu dong makanya, kenapa aku mirip dunia?” Seungyoun tertawa, meng-aduh di sela-selanya karena Hangyul menusuk jahil pinggangnya dengan jari. 

Hangyul menenangkan dirinya, membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Seungyoun, “Yaudah aku cerita, but promise me one thing.” pinta Hangyul. Karena Hangyul juga selalu takut akan tidak sengaja melukai hati Seungyoun.

“Hm?” 

“Don’t let your insecurities get you, sebelum cerita aku benar-benar selesai.” minta Hangyul. Berat bagi Seungyoun, Hangyul mengerti, tapi ia ingin Seungyoun mendengar keseluruhan dari ceritanya dengan pikiran yang jernih. 

Seungyoun tampak menimbang permintaan Hangyul, tapi sorot mata Hangyul benar-benar penuh dengan harapan, Seungyoun luluh, “Okay.”

Hangyul tersenyum puas. “Okay.” Hangyul mengangkat kepalanya, merasakan semilir angin mengelus parasnya. 

“Jadi, kenapa kamu suka angin?” tanya Seungyoun.

Hangyul menjawab.

Hangyul suka angin, karena dulu, orang yang pernah memiliki hatinya bergerak layaknya angin. Lee Junyoung, atau yang biasa Hangyul panggil dengan sebutan Kak Jun itu hanyalah lebih tua dua tahun dari Hangyul. 

Kenapa angin? Karena orangnya tidak pernah memberatkan Hangyul. Ringan. Selalu ada untuk meniupkan kata-kata manis yang penuh cinta untuk Hangyul. 

Jun mirip angin, karena sentuhannya terhadap Hangyul lembut dan semilir. Seperti tidak ada, namun selalu berada. Hangyul yang kala itu selalu susah bernafas karena tekanan dari banyak hal, dapat bernafas dengan keberadaan Jun. 

Oksigen. Jun adalah oksigennya. Orang yang dapat memasukan paksa udara di ke dalam paru-paru Hangyul yang tertekan akan ekspektasi orang lain. Orang yang dapat mengajarkan Hangyul betapa pentingnya untuk berharap bisa terbang.

Jun tidak pernah mengikat Hangyul, selalu membiarkan Hangyul untuk bebas. Ia menerbangkan Hangyul tinggi-tinggi ke atas, agar Hangyul bisa melepaskan beban dunia. 

Namun layaknya angin, Jun tidak selalu damai dan semilir. 

Seperti angin puting beliung, Hangyul diporak-porandakan. Jun terlalu bebas. Sibuk menaruh hati kepada semua orang yang bukan Hangyul. Dirinya mirip angin, Jun menyentuh semua orang.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Hangyul merasakan kebebasan, malah mengunci Hangyul untuk terus mengejarnya. Saat Jun terbang makin tinggi dibawa angin, Hangyul harus berperang dengan angin kencang yang berusaha membuatnya jatuh. 

Hangyul tidak bisa mengejar Jun. Karena Jun ternyata, adalah angin kencang yang sangat jago berlari. Meninggalkan Hangyul seorang diri, bersama angin yang kembali damai. 

Itulah kenapa, Hangyul suka angin. Karena angin dapat menyejukkan Hangyul, karena angin itu ringan, karena angin dapat menerjang Hangyul dengan segala isinya yang misterius, membawa entah itu bahagia atau kesedihan. Hangyul menyukai angin, karena angin tidak tertebak dan unik. 

Begitu jawaban Hangyul atas pertanyaan Seungyoun. Hangyul menatap lekat kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya, menelisik dalam mata dan sorot yang terpampang. Hangyul hanya jujur. Hangyul menyukai angin, karena angin mengingatkan dirinya akan Jun, orang yang pernah memegang jiwa dan raganya. 

Seungyoun tersenyum, melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Hangyul untuk mendengarkan seluruh cerita Hangyul. Dadanya memang berdenyut nyeri, tidak pernah mudah membiarkan orang yang kita cintai untuk berbicara akan cintanya kepada orang lain. Tapi apa boleh buat? Seungyoun telah berjanji. 

“Okay. Sekarang, kenapa kamu suka api?” 

Hangyul menjawab.

Karena api adalah cerminan dari seorang Kim Wooseok. Seorang yang membara penuh semangat. Seseorang yang bisa memegang dunia di tangannya. Wooseok membara layaknya api, dan keberadaannya hanyalah diperkuat dengan datangnya angin. 

Saat Hangyul masih berusaha memulihakan hatinya yang kini dingin akan angin, Wooseok datang, menghangatkan hatinya. Memberikan Hangyul kehangatan yang direnggut paksa oleh Jun. Menerangkan jalan yang dihempas oleh angin badai.

Wooseok muncul secara tiba-tiba, meluluhkan Hangyul dengan segala kehangatan yang tiba-tiba. Memberikan Hangyul pelukan untuk hatinya yang dingin. Mungkin karena Wooseok pernah marasakan apa yang Hangyul rasakan, segala hal yang keluar dari mulutnya berhasil memberikan panas yang Hangyul cari.

Awalnya, Wooseok ada untuk menghangatkan hatinya. Lama kelamaan, hal itu berganti. Dari hati, kemudian raga. Wooseok mulai menemani Hangyul di malam-malam ia merasakan dingin. Hangyul tentu saja menerima Wooseok.

Sentuhannya panas, begitu juga cumbuannya. Badannya lebih kecil daripada Hangyul, dan ringkih adalah kata yang Hangyul gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan Wooseok ketika mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu. Sial, Hangyul tidak pernah sekeliru itu di dalam hidupnya. Wooseok, seperti api, adalah seorang yang agresif dan kuat.

Rengkuhannya selalu kuat, melipir ke kasar. Waktu bersetubuh mereka, selalu dipenuhi dengan teriakan Hangyul, bercampur aduk kenikmatan dan sakitnya. Wooseok yang membara, menghangatkan Hangyul, memperlakukan Hangyul dengan sangat baik. 

Seperti api yang kerap membara, Wooseok selalu menguasai permainan mereka di ranjang, Hangyul hanya mengikuti.

Sentuhan panas, cumbuan panas, gigitan panas. Badan Hangyul akan panas dan kemerahan saat ia bangun di esok hari. Wooseok mencintainya begitu kuat, Hangyul tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya. 

Wooseok, seperti api, melahap habis jiwa Hangyul.

Cintanya yang begitu kuat mengekang Hangyul. Lama kelamaan Hangyul habis dilahap si jago merah. Hati yang Wooseok buat pulih, kini dibakarnya habis-habis. 

Hangyul dibuat lelah oleh Wooseok, karena melawan api memang tidak pernah mudah. Bersama Wooseok membuat jiwanya habis, membuatnya lelah. 

Hangyul melepas Wooseok karena pria yang lebih tua itu pemaksa. Mengekang Hangyul, membakar Hangyul dengan cintanya yang kelewat batas. Rumah yang mereka berdua bangun di hati masing-masing, dilahap habis, karena Wooseok terlalu berlebihan dalam mencintai Hangyul. 

Oleh karena itulah, Hangyul menyukai api. Karena api bisa menghangatkan hati Hangyul yang dingin, bisa menerangkan Hangyul pada saat gelap gulita. 

Karena api menyimpan amarah, emosi, dan luapan perasaan yang menjadi-jadi. Api itu jujur dan terang, namun di saat yang bersamaan, kasar dan menampar. Hangyul ditinggalkan dengan jiwa yang terbakar. Hangus. 

“Terus kamu?” Tanya Seungyoun. Ada sorot khawatir yang berenang di dalam bulir gelap itu. 

“Aku kenapa?” balas Hangyul lagi. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan saat angin subuh menabrak punggungnya. Seungyoun mengambil selimut bulu, dibeli dulu saat Hangyul tiba-tiba kedinginan pada sejumlah petualangan mereka sebelumnya. 

“Kalau apinya membakar terus, kapan padamnya?” Tanya Seungyoun, ia mengeratkan selimut itu pada raga Hangyul.

“Makanya setelah api, datang air.” 

Seungyoun tersenyum, cerita Hangyul makin menarik.

“Kenapa kamu suka air?”

Hangyul menjawab. 

Karena airlah yang memadamkan api di dalam jiwa dan raga Hangyul. Yohan datang menerpa keberadaan Hangyul, memeluk Hangyul dengan tangannya yang dingin. Mendinginkan lagi hatinya yang meleleh hancur. 

Yohan nyaman, dan familiar, seperti sungai yang kamu bisa temui di pedesaan. Gemericik air adalah suara tawa Yohan, selalu ada, selalu berbunyi, selalu cukup untuk memenuhi hari-hari Hangyul. 

Pada Yohan, Hangyul menemukan apa yang dimaksud dengan pelepasan dahaga. Karena cumbuan Yohan rasanya berbeda dari cumbuan Jun dan Wooseok. Kalau Jun ringan dan cepat menghilang, Wooseok panas dan membara, ciuman Yohan dapat menghilangkan dahaganya. 

Menyejukkan hati yang panas, mendinginkan raga yang lelah. Ciuman Yohan ribut, karena ia selalu tertawa selepas membuat Hangyul kehilangan nafas. Yohan adalah air dingin di tengah gurun pasir. 

Yohan adalah oasis bagi Hangyul yang membutuhkan teduh. Yohan yang sebenarnya selalu ada kemanapun Hangyul pergi, namun Hangyul baru merasakan kehadirannya setelah ia benar-benar menyelupkan dirinya di dalam air. 

Hangyul yang kala itu rusak dan meleleh, sering di gelung oleh Yohan ke pelukan yang menyejukkan. Lama kelamaan, hati Hangyul pun terbenahi, yang meleleh mengeras, dan yang terbakar menjadi padam. 

Mungkin karena inilah, Yohan adalah hubungan paling singkat yang pernah Hangyul jalani. Yohan dengan cepat menyembuhkan Hangyul, dan dengan cepat juga Hangyul dibuat sadar kalau mereka berdua memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. 

Yohan yang seperti air, menenggelamkan Hangyul ke dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas artinya. Pertemanan mereka melebur kacau di dalam air. 

Hangyul tenggelam dalam terpaan ombak yang Yohan kirimkan kepadanya. 

Dan karena Yohan pun adalah air, hujan terus memukul Hangyul dengan kenyataan. Disitu Hangyul sadar, memang sebuah hubungan yang dirakit dari sebuah pertemanan tidak menjamin lancarnya sebuah hubungan.

Ada mungkin mereka adalah dua jiwa yang sangat mirip, tapi bukan berarti adalah belahan jiwa masing-masing. 

Tapi Yohan tidak pernah menjadi bencana. Hanya sedikit alam yang meliar tiba-tiba.

Yohan dan Hangyul berpisah baik-baik, bagaimanapun juga, manusia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa air. 

Oleh karena itulah Hangyul menyukai air. Karena air adalah Yohan, mungkin satu-satunya alam yang tidak merusak Hangyul sepenuhnya. Hanya datang untuk menyembuhkan Hangyul, memberi peringatan hebat, kemudian pergi menjauh. 

Air bisa mendinginkan Hangyul yang kala itu penuh amarah, bisa memberikan Hangyul rasa rumah yang ia dambakan. Tidak menyedihkan, hanya gemericik penuh tawa. Air bagi Hangyul adalah pelajaran semata. 

Dan dengan jujur Hangyul menyampaikan hal itu kepada Seungyoun. Kenapa ada genangan air di mata Seungyoun, Hangyul tidak mengerti, oleh karena itulah Hangyul dengan segera menyeka air itu.

“Kenapa kok kamu nangis?” tanya Hangyul khawatir. Apakah ia terlalu menyakiti Seungyoun dengan jujur akan segala hal yang memang pernah ia rasakan?

Namun Seungyoun menggeleng,“Enggak apa-apa, cuma kaget aja denger tentang Yohan.” jawabnya pelan. Hangyul menatap Seungyoun dengan khawatir.

“Tapi kok kamu sampai nangis gini?” Hangyul masih menaruh tangannya di pipi Seungyoun. 

“Karena, he was your bestfriend, and still is, sampai sekarang. Aku kagum sama ke relaan kalian berdua.” Seungyoun mengucap, menatap sendu ke arah Hangyul. 

Hangyul menghela nafas, lega karena setidaknya Seungyoun tidak sedih kali ini, “Air kan. Manusia gabisa hidup tanpa air. Yohan to me, was exactly like that. Teman aku yang paling penting.” 

Seungyoun mengangguk, menyeka air matanya, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke ufuk timur. Hari sudah akan dimulai, melihat ada cahaya merah yang mulai mengintip dari kaki langit.

“Terus alam terakhir. Kenapa kamu suka tanah?”

Hangyul menjawab. 

Karena hubungannya dengan tanah adalah hubungan paling lama dan paling pasti yang Hangyul jalani. 

Seungwoo. Orang yang lebih tua lima tahun daripada Hangyul ini adalah orang yang keberadaanya paling mantap di hidup Hangyul. Berat, dan tidak tergeser, seperti tanah yang membentuk gunung. 

Seungwoo tentu saja, memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman dalam hidup, dan dalam hubungan. Hangyul, olehnya, diajari berbagai macam hal. Entahlah itu tentang dunia, atau sekedar tentang perasaan.

Hangyul tidak pernah mencintai orang lain sedalam ia mencintai Seungwoo, ia telah menguburkan dalam-dalam cintanya di dalam tanah. 

Seungwoo lebih tua, penuh kharisma, bisa membuat Hangyul terbisu dan membeku hanya dengan satu pandangan nakal. 

Mengapa tanah? Karena keberadaan Seungwoo kekal dan seperti tidak lekang oleh waktu. Terpatri dengan mantap, bersama dengan gunung yang tinggi. Seungwoo bisa membuat Hangyul yang telah lelah berlari untuk mulai mengejarnya. 

Hangyul mendaki tinggi untuk Seungwoo, sepenuhnya ingin mengejar afeksi dari lelaki itu. Tak peduli tergelincir, tidak peduli kakinya lengket karena segala hal yang menahannya, Hangyul ingin menyentuh tanah yang ada di puncak gunung. Tanah yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh orang lain. Sepenuhnya Seungwoo.

Tapi apa daya Hangyul. Seungwoo, si gunung yang tangguh, hanya makin tinggi. 

Hangyul berusaha mengejar. Sungguh. Hangyul benar-benar ingin mendaki hingga puncak. 

Tapi memang Seungwoo adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Ia makin tinggi, meninggalkan Hangyul tersesat di hutan yang lebat.

Hangyul tidak bisa menemukan jalan ke puncak, karena banyak pohon menutupi jalannya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, Seungwoo tidak memperlambat langkahnya untuk Hangyul. Ia melihat kedepan, dan hanya kedepan, tanpa peduli Hangyul mengejarnya atau tidak.

Mencintai tanah paling menyakitkan, karena disini Hangyul yang mencintai terlalu kuat. Hangyul merenggut kebebasan Seungwoo, dan Seungwoo dengan cepat meninggalkan Hangyul karena ia tahu Hangyul buruk baginya. 

Tidak peduli berapa kali Hangyul dengan lantang menyatakan kalau ia akan belajar, Seungwoo sudah terlalu tinggi. Tidak dapat lagi mendengarnya. 

Hangyul jatuh dikubur tanah, diberatkan hatinya, dan dilahap kakinya oleh lumpur yang basah karena air mata.

Oleh karena itulah Hangyul menyukai tanah, karena dengan Seungwoo yang menyerupai tanah subur di pegunungan, Hangyul diajari rasanya cinta yang tidak berbalas penuh. 

Sungguh menakjubkan Han Seungwoo, karena dengan kepergiannya pun, ia masih sempat mengajarkan Hangyul pelajaran terakhir. Untuk tidak egois, dan untuk tidak mengekang hati yang ingin bebas. 

Begitulah mengapa, Hangyul mencintai tanah. 

Hangyul mengakhiri ceritanya, berharap Seungyoun tidak akan pergi setelahnya. Hangyul hanya ingin jujur, makanya ia bercerita. 

Seungyoun memeluknya erat, matahari sudah mulai menyembul seiring dengan habisnya cerita Hangyul. 

“Terus? Kamu cinta angin karena Jun, kamu cinta api karena Wooseok, kamu cinta air karena Yohan, dan kamu cinta tanah karena Seungwoo. Aku yang mana?” tanya Seungyoun, sembari ia membubuhkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pelipis Hangyul.

“Aku alam yang mana gyul?” tanya Seungyoun lagi.

Hangyul mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya, “Kamu dunia. Kamu punya keempatnya.”

Seungyoun mengangkat alisnya, “Jelasin, aku butuh mengerti.”

Hangyul bangun dari duduknya, Seungyoun mengikuti. Hangyul mendudukan dirinya di depan Seungyoun, meraih kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memeluknya, dan menggenggamnya erat di kedua tangannya.

“Kamu itu angin. Karena kamu ringan. Karena denganmu aku bisa terbang. Seungyoun kamu itu angin karena cara bicaramu bisa meniupkan angin damai ke dalam hatiku yang terombang-ambing.” Hangyul mencium pipi Seungyoun.

“Kamu angin, karena tiap kamu terbang tinggi, kamu bukannya meninggalkan aku, tapi kamu turut membawaku pergi. Kamu menyentuhku dengan lembut, makanya kamu itu angin.”

Hangyul mengecup pipi Seungyoun yang sebelahnya, “Kamu itu api. Karena kamu yang membakar semangat dalam jiwaku untuk mulai mencinta lagi. Kamu yang menghangatkan malam-malam ku yang dingin. Kamu yang memberikan kehangatan lewat tiap tutur katamu.” ada air yang mulai menggenang di mata Seungyoun.

“Kamu yang menyanyikan aku tidur dengan suara yang mampu membakar hatiku, kamu satu-satunya orang yang sentuhannya bisa kurasakan hingga berhari-hari setelahnya,” Hangyul menyentuh bibirnya perlahan pada bibir Seungyoun, “Kamu yang ciumannya panas, bisa aku rasakan hingga esok hari.” 

Hangyul tertawa ketika setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Seungyoun, “Kamu air. Karena kalau denganmu, aku tidak peduli harus tenggelam. Kamu air karena kamu membawa dingin, karena ciumannya selain membakar, bisa menghilangkan dahagaku atas kasih sayang.”

Seungyoun ingin menggapai Hangyul, dan Hangyul membiarkannya, “Kamu air karena kamu juga adalah gemericik tawa yang bisa mengisi hari-hariku dengan damai. Kamu air, yang tanpa ada keberadaanmu, aku sebagai manusia tidak bisa hidup.”

Hangyul dibawa kedalam pelukan Seungyoun. Ada air yang kerap menetes pada bahu Hangyul, namun Hangyul belum selesai merapalkan puisi cintanya untuk Seungyoun. 

“Kamu juga adalah tanah untukku. Kamu tentram dan terpatri mantap. Kamu tanah, karena pendirianmu tentang cinta itu kuat. Kamu bukan gunung, memang bukan, tapi kamu pohon-pohon yang menemani aku disaat aku tersesat di jalan meliku, ketika aku mencoba mendaki gunung. Kini gunung itu, adalah milik kita berdua.”

Hangyul mengelus punggung Seungyoun yang bergetar, berusaha menenangkan isakan yang setengah mati pria lebih tua itu coba untuk tahan, “Kamu tanah, karena kamu menemaniku di setiap langkahku, kamu memberiku tempat untuk duduk, dan kamu dengan siaga bisa menjadi tempat aku berbaring.”

“Seungyoun, kamu adalah duniaku, karena kamu adalah keempat elemen itu yang menjadi satu. Kamu adalah anginku, apiku, airku, dan tanahku. Kamu eleman yang membuat duniaku indah.” Hangyul melirih. Terbuka sudah, seluruh isi hatinya sudah ia tumpahkan.

“Aku cuma berharap, kamu tetap menjadi elemen yang terus-terusan akan membangunku, dan bukan meninggalkanku seperti angin, membakarku seperti api, menenggelamkan aku seperti air, dan menguburku hidup-hidup seperti tanah.” pinta Hangyul perlahan kepada Seungyoun. 

Seungyoun mengangkat wajahnya yang kini basah dari bahu Hangyul, ia terlihat berantakan, matanya merah, dan terbesit rasa takut di dalam matanya, “Tapi Gyul… what if we fight?” tanya Seungyoun.

Hangyul malah tersenyum, “Then we fight. Tidak ada di dalam sebuah hubungan kedamaian yang abadi. Pertengkaran dan pertikaian akan terjadi, aku yakin itu.” Hangyul menyeka air mata Seungyoun, “Yang paling penting kita berdua punya hasrat untuk bertahan dan memperbaiki keadaan.”

“What if I left you like the wind? What if accidentally burn you? What if you drown when I don’t see? What if I bury you when I can’t see?” lagi, Seungyoun terlalu takut untuk menyakiti Hangyul.

“Don’t think about the what if’s. Pikirin apa yang ada sekarang. Cukup. Aku juga cinta kamu karena kamu punya apa yang keempat alam lain itu tidak punya.” Jawab Hangyul, ia bingung, Seungyoun belum berhenti menangis.

“Apa?”

“Kesederhanaan, Kamu punya kesederhanaan yang polos. Permintaanmu sederhana, dan begitulah aku.” Hangyul tertawa geli, Seungyoun terlihat berantakan, sekarang wajahnya sudah mulai diterangi matahari.

“Kita bisa jalani ini semua pelan-pelan. Aku mau menemani kamu jalan perlahan.” bisik Hangyul.

“I love you so much, Hangyul.” Balas Seungyoun. Ia membawa Hangyul ke dekatnya, mengejar rasa dengan mencium bibir Hangyul yang merah.

“Aku juga, duniaku.” balas Hangyul ke dalam ciuman Seungyoun.

Matahari sudah terbit, menerangkan mereka berdua yang sedang berbagi kasih. Kini tidak hanya bintang namun, matahari ikut menjadi saksi dari dua dunia yang bertemu. 

Disitu, dibawah pohon rindang yang kerap ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi, diatas tanah kering, dilagukan dengan desir ombak yang menabrak karang, dengan sisa-sisa api unggun yang masih melahap kayu, dunia Hangyul, Seungyoun, memeluk Hangyul sepenuhnya.

* * *

“Terus kalau aku?” Tanya Hangyul ketika mereka sudah lelah bercumbu.

“Kamu kenapa?”

“Kenapa kamu suka aku?”

Seungyoun tersenyum lebar sebelum membentangkan tangannya ke atas langit.

“Karena kamu dua, kamu langit dan lautku.”


End file.
